The Wife of VV Argost
by purpledragon6
Summary: A mysterious new girl joins the cast of Weird World and Zak, being a frequent watcher of the show, is curious to find out who she is. Little does he know, that not only does she have connections to Argost, she also has a connection to another old enemy and to himself! Meanwhile another plot is beginning to unfold, one that threatens both the lives of the Saturdays and this new girl


**A/N: -looks up from having my head on the table, only to drop it again- I have no freaking idea where my head has been lately. Really I don't. -looks up- But for some reason I've been drawn back to the oddest cartoon in the darkest of my childhood days which is, The Secret Saturdays. This thing I just came up with today and I'm not sure what I think about it. I mean it is an interesting concept but its Argost for God's sake!**

**Plot: A mysterious new girl joins the cast of Weird World and Zak, being a frequent watcher of the show, is curious to find out who she is. Little does he know, that not only does she have connections to Argost, she also has a connection to another old enemy and to himself! Meanwhile yet another hidden plot is beginning to unfold.**

* * *

**Prologue: The Night Of Blood **

**Or**

**Weird World: Vampires.**

White flakes of snow fell to the cold earth and stuck to the side walks, melting away seconds later. It reminded the yeti not only of home in the mountains but also of the span of a human life, from birth one second to death the next, happening so fast and so quickly that to the void of time and space it was only a blink. Letting out a sigh from deep in his throat, he watched the thin vapor cloud rise into the sky before vanishing completely. With nothing left to watch in the sky, he turned his gaze to the body that lay beside him and nudged it with his foot. After this he took full notice of the camera focused in on him and chuckled out his usual greeting.

"Greetings an-" He paused when the girl beside him began to come out of her daze. "It appears we have a guest tonight."

The girl rose to her knees, her diamond earrings making a soft clicking sound as she did so. Her eyes parted and reviled emerald eyes, slightly out of focused with lashes coated with a good deal of mascara. Snow stuck to her tangled red locks, which was now fashioned back into a bun at the side of her neck. She looked more like an expensive and somewhat gaudy china doll, dressed up in a Victorian style dress, one that touched the floor and yet the sleeves stopped at her elbows and ended in a white lace cuff. Her smile was opposite the smirk of the man beside her.

"My loyal viewers, I would like you to meet Miss Casedy Grace. A charge I discovered on a trip to Transylvania and have decided to take under my wing, and though I would like to tell you more of her, She will be properly introduced in another point of time." Argost said, offering out a hand to the girl to help her to her feet. "And do mind her appearance this night, it appears she has taken a spill. Probably due to blood lost to a rather interesting species."

Casedy's pink painted lips parted into a wide smile as she waved stiffly to the camera, looking almost like a marionette having its strings pulled.

"Lovely to meet you all. And welcome to your regularly scheduled mini-sode of Weird World." Her voice was as smooth and even as the winter wind, that lightly blew at their hair and clothing, with an underlying emotion that only came out every so often.

A brief silence filled the empty ally-way, which was soon broken when Casedy was given the que to continue with her speech.

"Tonight we will be talking of something truly terrifying." She paused again just as a bat flew over head. "Vampires. Claimed to be myths, these creatures infect those of the living with a simple bite. Turning what was once human into a creature much like themselves, only to burn away with the morning light."

The bat perched itself on the yellow eyed man's finger and hung upside down, letting out a light hiss before covering itself in its wings.

"These blood suckers do exist. And have done many a terrible thing to the whole of the human race." There was yet another pause as Casedy turned to her host. "You've all heard of Dracula haven't you."

"Hm, yes." Argost responded curtly, allowing the bat to flutter away into the night sky. "A man who was truly cursed. But try to explain that to an angry mob, child."

The two shared their smirks but a sudden crash interrupted their show. An explosion suddenly lit up the left side of the screen and the force blew out a speaker and knocked the camera over, creating a large crack through it. The two hosts bent their heads so the sideways camera saw them as being upright and Argost smirked as he spoke.

"It appears Miss Casedy isn't the only guest we have this night. But for those innocent children watching at home, this will be the closing of tonight's episode." He cackled lowly and reached around to shut off the camera, just a large orange airship arrived on scene to find several bats swarming a nearby shop.

"It would be best if we took our leave now." Argost told his two companions and began to back away into the shadows of the darkened alley. "We have what we came for."

With that being said, the other two redheads entered into the darkness and were soon shrouded by the cape of night.

"And what exactly. Would that be?" A soft British accent whispered to the man in the darkness.

A chuckle answered her, and a gloved hand took her own frozen one.

"That my dear, is something you will learn about later on." He said smartly as he suddenly dragged her away. "Now come along, let us watch the fire works."

"And by that, you mean the damage those creatures are causing." No answer came as the three took off.


End file.
